Hallowed Halls
by rellf
Summary: Harry has lived through the pain of war and remembers the ones he loved as he brings his life to a close and destroys the last of Voldemort's Horcruxes. A short one-shot possible story that has been tossed around my head.


Hallowed Halls

Ten long years, that is how long the war against Voldemort has been raging if you could call it that anymore. Harry fought and fought the entirety of the magical word was now in shambles, landmarks, homes, and entire governments have been destroyed.

Diagon ally was but rubble hidden in London. Hogsmeade was worse all that was left were the frames of homes and forgotten ghosts. Hogwarts was better off but only just, entire wings destroyed and broken towers torn asunder by the final war.

Stepping off of the Hogwarts express train station Harry in his long brown leather trench coat looked around reliving memory after memory of how he Ron and Hermione took their first trip across the Black lake, the times they rode the carriages up to Hogwarts, and the familiar faces he saw that would no longer greet him, or he would greet back.

Walking up the path Harry remembered the thestrals pulling the carriages, 'Hagrid once said that being able to see Thestrals were a sign of experience'. Remembering Hagrid and how he came to pick Harry up from the Dursleys to helping Hagrid with his dragon the first year, the spiders the next and how he helped Harry during the Tri-wizard tournament.

Now standing in front of the entrance of the great hall Harry recalled this was where he met McGonagall and what she said: "Your house will be like your family".

'very true, McGonagall"

Entering the great hall it was in ruins the windows broken and the enchanted sky no longer there. The floor was filled with craters and the few doors in the hall were blown off their hinges.

Harry returned to the corridors walking through them the only sound was Harry's boots with each step he took while Harry fell deeper into his memories the hallways filled to the brim with students. Looking out a window Harry saw what was left of the quidditch field. While going through his memories of his games and the late nights talking to his family.

This occurred similarly for each room he remembered the potions room where Snape was and how truly brave he was. Even if Harry still held a grudge for all the points, detentions, and comments.

The DADA classroom where every teacher had died and taught him something for the most part.

The room of requirement where he taught the DA how to prepare themselves for Voldemort's death eaters and each of their Patronus. Memories upon memories were rising to the surface. finally, his memories came to the Battle of Hogwarts and how Tom had changed he wanted power more so than before every banter they had was about if he had the most power than he would be able to bring peace to the magical world. but some point along the way he snapped and just killed without mercy or reason. Harry soon found his way to the gargoyle leading to the headmaster's office. with a light nod, the gargoyle opened the path to the headmaster's office for the last time as it crumbled away. Harry walked up the stairs with each one feeling like an eternity as he approached the office an all too familiar voice echoed "come in".

Harry entered looking around some objects had fallen to the ground and much more were missing but one thing that remained was Dumbledore's Painting "Hello Headmaster".

"Now now Harry I'm no longer your headmaster and at this point, I would have to say you are probably more skilled in magic than I. But I ramble on it is done then?"

"Yes, Tom is almost dead."

"Very well, one last request from the remnants of an old man Harry, Destroy the painting."

"Sir?" Harry looked pleading at the painting wonder why he would want to be destroyed.

"There will be no one left to teach magic and it is unlikely any new witches or wizards would find this place or others and as they pass to adulthood with no teaching or proper education of their magic it will vanish from them, it has been a long time but It seems the age of wizards is finally at an end. So please don't let me suffer here in this discarded ruin for however long the magic here lasts."

Harry gulped "It...It has been an honor headmaster."

"But before I go, I recommend walking the Halls around the restricted section once more, It seems a most fitting resting place. May you find your next great journey better my boy"

"Incendio"

Harry stood there watching the painting burn fighting to hold back the tears in his eyes. Harry walked the halls once more but now focused and as he walked a few of the halls around the restricted section he came upon a familiar looking mirror, The Mirror of Erised, Harry gazed at the long lost mirror than as he was when he was eleven the mirror showed his parents but not just them it showed all the people he had come to care for that were now but distant memories. The mirror also surprisingly showed Draco even if Harry held a grudge for him being a pompous idiot he still enjoyed the rivalry between them. Lastly, it showed the three wives he had taken, Daphne Greengrass, Fleur Delacour, then finally Gabrielle Delacour.

He fell for Daphne a few months after the battle of Hogwarts initially Harry was suspicious but over time she proved a valuable ally and someone that Harry could see a future with even past her frosty exterior. She led the faction of Slytherins and purebloods that did not want the world under Tom's rule but still wanted some semblance of hierarchy based on the skills and magic they possessed. she with her sister Astoria Greengrass were able to convince Draco to defect to them with all the information he gained. it was a few months after their wedding and they were still fighting but Tom used every means to eradicate Harry and his group even if it meant the cost of his. one such attack was the cause of Daphne's death.

after that, Harry obtained a single-minded assault mentality on Voldemort he was only brought out of it when Fleur Ron and Hermione found him and Fleur literally smacked him they proceeded to yell that he was not the only one to have lost someone dear to him. when the war started in earnest Bill was one of the first to die when Voldemort attacked Fleur cried and Harry had done everything he could to help Fleur through her grief. It took a body bind and a port key to bring Harry to their base even after that Harry had to be watched for most of the time to make sure he did not run off and try to attack Voldemort or a group of death eaters. one day Harry simply broke down Fleur was on what was called Harry duty and there when he simply broke down he slumped down the wall knees held up by his hands as he wept for Daphne, Fleur unable to hold her own emotion did the same for Bill, they slept together hoping to mend or at least patch the wounds in their hearts.

By this point in the war, there were few friends left but all of them were strong and has seen the true horrors of war first hand. now Battles with Voldemort came down to around four to six witches and wizards battling. one battle was where Harry lost Fleur, He, Fleur, Luna, and Ron were battling against Voldemort, Bellatrix, Macnair, and Lucius. Macnair was finally killed by luna who cast a bone breaking curse that hit his skull followed by a Bombarda. while Bellatrix was able to get a clean Avada kedavra on Fleur. after that Voldemort and Bellatrix retreated, Macnair tried but in his rage, Harry cast the Avada Kadavra that killed him. Harry wept for several days after but did not leave his small group of friends.

Gabrielle entered the fray soon after Fleur's death. Harry saw one friend die each battle from that point on first Luna, Nevile, Hermione, then Ron. even when it came down to just him and Gabrielle, she never stopped caring for Harry doing everything in her power to bring even the smallest of smiles to his face. one evening, while the camp fire was cracking Harry, asked "Why"

"Why what."

"Why do care for me so much! why are you so pleased being near me even when nearly everyone else is dead! I lead them all to their deaths! I GOT THEM ALL KILLED!" Harry shouted as he abruptly stood from the log they were sitting on.

"You did no such thing, Harry, you gave them hope, they saw the strength you showed and believed in a tomorrow without fear of Death eaters and a time they could live free. It is the same hope you have shown me and that is why I will never leave you 'Arry, that is why I Love you." Gabrielle now stood up from the log with her hands cupping Harry's cheeks

"Don't! I will only lead you to your death." Harry grabbed both of her hands in his

"Then I will happily follow if it is where you go." Gabrielle closed the distance kissing him.

after their lovemaking, they talked for hours saying they were going to have children, a family one bigger than even the Weasleys. sadly they never got that far when they next encountered Bellatrix and Voldemort it would be their last time together.

"Potter!" Harry now shaken out of his revelry now shocked to see Draco standing in the doorway behind him.

"Draco?" Harry was unable to believe his eyes. but now seeing Draco Harry saw that he was all white with the wound in his chest that killed him.

"Yea it's me someone had to see you off, who better than your's truly." Draco gave a bow

"Funny I thought you would be with Astoria long ago."

"Well, she and Daphne would kick me back down here to make sure you get to your wives safely." Draco walked forward placing a hand on Harry's shoulder but unable to actually touch him " Ready to go?"

"Yea thought they would be madder about this, though?"

"They probably are but they will also understand, may have to work a bit with Gabrielle though."

'Daphne showed me a future, but what is a future with no one your care for, Fleur gave me strength, but what is strength with no one to protect, Gabrielle gave me hope, but what is hope without anyone to share it with.

Harry sat down with his back leaning against the mirror Harry took out his cloak now folded and laid it out in front if him followed by the elder wand and the resurrection stone, no matter how many times he tried to 'lose' the stone it always found its way back to Harry. Harry looked over each hollow hoping they all die with him the last wizard. then taking out a black vile he looked at Draco before lifting it up "Cheers". Harry's scar burned and bleed as the bottle drew closer Harry knew the last vestiges of Voldemort's soul was doing everything it could to stay alive but with no body and Harry's will and power stronger then it could do nothing. the vile touched Harry's lips as the black liquid traveled down his throat. Blackness traveled around Harry's eyes as the draught of living death with basilisk venom took hold and put him into a sleep he would never awaken from taking Voldemort's soul with him.

Draco turned around ready to pass on and join everyone in whatever happen's after death even if he lead Harry to believe he knew what happens when you die he really didn't but before he left he felt magic pulse from behind him spinning around to see the mirror was rippling and shifting but what really surprised him was to see Harry's body falling back into the mirror. on instinct, Draco lunged at Harry's body only to surprisingly grab it but unable to pull back or let go. so Harry's body and Draco's ghost passed through the mirror leaving no trace aside from the dust that was disturbed by Harry.

An: sorry I know I should be working on one of the other stories but I felt I had to finish this one one-shot or possible story idea first.

if you haven't guessed it is heavily inspired by 'I'm still here' and at the tail end by 'My name is Draco Malfoy'.

if I were to continue Harry would be shot out of a giant inferno by the goblet of fire when dumbledore is getting the names he gains his 14-year-old body but with all the power he has now and his name comes out where he meets his female double and Daphne, Fleur and Gabrielle are all magically bound because he took them all in marriage in his world. aside from That Harry would Imperio couch Jr that is disguised as Moody and finish things up that year. or something along those lines.


End file.
